


It's Over

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin breaks Jared’s heart and what does Jake has to do with it…read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

“You’re really pissing me off Jared!” Colin yelled into his cell phone as he paced his hotel room for the hundredth time since receiving the phone call from his on and off again lover.

“Why? Just because I told you that an old friend is coming to stay with me for a couple days?” Jared replied, knowing that he was pushing Colin but not truly caring.

“It’s not just for a couple of days and you know it. It’s more like a fucking week.” Colin bit out, more irritated and in need of a cigarette than ever before. He knew that Jared was only trying to get his goat and as much as he tried to stop him, he found that he was succeeding. “Besides,” he reminded, lowering his voice to a nasty growl for good measure, “He isn’t just some fucking friend. You two were lovers Jared…or did I have to remind you of that?”

“What the fuck do you care if we were lovers or not?” Jared cried out in full and tired anger. “You’ve never cared before who I’ve fucked or am fucking. Why the fuck does this time make any difference?”

“It’s different because you were a fucking couple for three fucking years before it ended. Or have you forgotten that you told me all about you and Jakey poo?” He knew that he sounded like a jealous lover, but in truth that was exactly what he was.

“Oh I know that I told you about Jake and me,” Jared returned evilly, “Because you throw it in my face whenever there is a problem between us. You’re such a fucking hypocrite Colin. You won’t commit to me and yet you don’t want me to be with anyone else.”

“This is different and you fucking know it!” Colin roared, hating the fact that Jared was once again bringing up the fact that he wanted to bring their strange and complicated relationship to another level that he felt he wasn’t ready for. “He’s your former lover. You were ready to give up your entire career for him. It’s been years. Why do you think that he’s called you out of the blue and wants to see you?”

“He’s my friend Colin…friends do that. They pop out of the woodwork after long absences and reacquaint themselves with the people that they care about…it’s the nature of the Hollywood beast.” Jared’s anger was spiking and he hated the way that their simple phone call had escalated into the brawl that he already knew was going to end badly.

“He wants you back Jared. He’s finally realized what he lost and he’s coming back to claim what he thinks is his. Can’t you see that?” Colin found that he couldn’t stand anymore as he fell into a nearby chair, fear edging out the anger because he knew that if anyone were going to be competition for Jared’s affections it was going to be that man.

“Do you even care that he might try?” Jared asked, pulling his knees into his chest as he sat up agitated on his bed waiting for Colin’s reply.

“You know that I do” Colin replied softly, his heart softening at the amount of love that he held for the man on the other line, despite the fact that he couldn’t vocalize it.

“I don’t know anything anymore.” Jared sighed tiredly. “What I do know is that this thing between us has been going on and off for years now. I know that I am ready for more Colin…that I want us to be exclusive. I know that I’m tired of waiting for you to be ready…because I know that you’re not and probably won’t ever be. I know that…”

“Ok…I get it.” Colin cut him off, crushing the butt of his fag into a nearby ashtray before rubbing his aching forehead. “What do you want me to say Jared?” He asked, already knowing the answer, but stalling for time just the same.

“You know what I want you to say Colin.” Jared whispered sadly, his heart breaking at the silence he received instead of the words of love he longed to hear. “I can’t do this anymore.” He spoke up after drawing air into his aching throat as he tried to fight the tears and pain lodged there. “Two years Colin. Two years of me loving you and wanting to be with only you and what do I have for it? Nothing. You can’t even admit that you care for me, much less love me. I’ve known that for a long time now…but I didn’t want to believe it because I fooled myself into thinking that you would realize that you wanted to be with only me as well. You need to think about what you want in your life Colin, but know that I won’t be waiting around for you to make that decision. My heart couldn’t take it once I realized you couldn’t give yourself to me fully. You need to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks about you and your lifestyle choices and make the ones that make you the happiest. I have to go…” Jared’s voice was hitched as the tears finally won over, pouring down his cheeks as he ended his fucked up relationship with the one man he knew he could never fully have. “Goodbye Colin…”

Colin did speak a word as he closed off his phone, throwing it across the room as he tried to deal with his feelings of loss and confusion.

“God damn you’re a sight for sore eyes!” Jake cried out as the door he stood before opened, revealing his former lover and love of his life.

“Get the fuck in here you dumb ass.” Jared cried out happily as he pulled Jake into his arms, closing his eyes as he crushed the larger man against his grieving body. “God…I’ve missed you so much.” Colin’s words played across his mind as he was pulled into a long and drawn out kiss, that despite the earlier warning from his former lover, he couldn’t help but return with vigor. Before he knew what had happened he was in his bedroom, naked upon the bed, with said former lover between his legs. “Jake…no” Jared cried out, his voice hitched and hoarse as the man continued to nurse his fully hardened penis. “Jesus no…” His words continued, but fell on deaf ears as the suction placed there increased until he was crying out in wild abandon. “We shouldn’t have done that.” He panted as Jake kissed his way up his heaving body, before smiling down at him.

“No…we shouldn’t have,” The smile never left Jake’s face as he leaned in and placed a simple kiss upon Jared’s frowning lips, “But I miss this…I miss you. I miss our marathon hours of love making. Miss spending time with you…fuck I just miss everything about you.”

“I’m with someone…or I was.” Jared replied sadly as the pain that had been living within his heart since ending things with Colin, grew even more. “I don’t know anymore.”

“Well whoever the fuck he is…if he was stupid enough to let you get away then he doesn’t deserve you.” Jake spoke with anger and regret twinged within his words.

“You let me get away”. Jared sadly reminded, remembering a not-so-happier time with the man lying atop him.

“I did…but I am here to remedy that Jared. I was so fucking stupid to just let you walk out of my life…but I promise you that I plan to make you love me once again. I’m going to prove to you by doing anything I have to in order to show how much you mean to me and how much I want you back in my life”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Jared cut him off, unable to hear the words any longer because of the confusion it brought to his heart. His former lover didn’t hesitate to do as he asked as he shed his clothes and set to work to prove to Jared just how much his words of declaration were true.

It had been nearly a week since Colin had heard from or spoken to Jared. It was a week of constant conflict between his mind and his heart. His mind told him to get over Jared and move onto some beautiful starlet bombshell, whom he could fuck on a whim and then leave hanging in the wind. However, his heart forced him to ignore his mind and focus on the fact that he no longer had the most sensitive and loving man he’d ever known in his life any longer. He tried to ignore his heart, tried to convince himself that there was nothing to get over, nothing between the two of them that should make him feel as horrible as he did, but he couldn’t. Pulling a drag from his always present fag, he closed his eyes and allowed the nicotine to dull his brain for a moment as for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to feel the full extent of his loss. “I love you Jared.” He whispered to the empty room, words he knew he should have spoken to the man years ago. Tears glistened within his eyes as his cigarette found his lips once again. “Jesus, fuck…I love you.” He spoke a bit louder, pushing himself out of the chair he had been sitting in before rushing across to the other side of the room.

“Hello…” He heard a strange voice speak on the other end of the line as he held the hotel phone to his ear. “Hello…” The voice spoke up again, that time a bit more irritated.

“I need to speak to Jared please.” Colin nearly choked on the words, already knowing who it was that was answering Jared’s phone.

“Who is this?” The voice questioned and Colin could hear how guarded the man was.

“It’s Colin Farrell…now let me fucking speak to Jared,” He ground out a bit louder and harder then he planned to, but not caring just the same, “It’s an emergency.”

The line went silent for a moment and Colin thought the connection had been lost when he heard the sweet voice of his lover in the background. “Who is it?” He heard Jared speak, praying like hell that the man would take the call.

“Says that it’s Colin Farrell,” Jake replied, holding the phone out to the clearly startled man, “Says that it’s an emergency.” Colin’s heart stopped beating within his chest as he waited for Jared to pick up the phone, a smile covering his face once he had.

“Colin…what’s wrong? Is everything ok with your family?” Jared burst onto the phone, his heart beating so quickly within his chest out of fear that he had to hold onto Jake’s arm for support.

“Jared…I love you.” Colin ignored his fearful cries, needing to get the words out before he lost his nerve. “I love you…do you hear me? I love you and I want you back. I want to start a life with you…with only you. I want…”

“Fuck you Farrell…” Jared cried out in anguished pain, extremely confused at the rush of hurt and anger that blazed though his body. “How dare you? How dare you wait until now to say what I’ve wanted you to say for the last two years? You don’t fucking love me Colin. You only think that you do because you think you have lost me and you know what…you have. I don’t care what you feel anymore. I don’t love you anymore!” He screamed words that made his already bloody heart bleed even more. “He’s fucked me Colin…good and hard and has every night since he got here. It’s just like you said Colin, but you know what? I don’t fucking care. He loves me and he wants me and I want him too.” Jared spoke words that were bitter and outright lies, but he didn’t care for the goal was to make Colin hurt as much as he had been hurting. “What do you have to say about that, Cols?” Jared questioned, waiting for a reply and getting the cold hard sound of a dial tone instead. It was in that very moment that he fell apart, only allowing Jake to carry him to bed because he didn’t have the strength to do otherwise.

“Care to explain what the fuck just happened down there?” Jake asked once Jared had calmed down enough that he wasn’t shivering and sobbing so hard that the bed shook with each sob.

Jared debated lying to the man. He thought of several bald faced lies he could tell him, but as he lost himself in deep blue eyes of confusion and love, he found that he couldn’t. “It all started on the set of Alexander…” He began, pouring his heart and soul out before the man at one time he felt he would spend the rest of his life with. The truth was that Jake had practically done the same thing to Jared in the past, but as he continued with his story, he found that of the two of them it was Jake he held less fear of getting hurt by again.

“I think you are making a mistake.” Colin heard his brother cry out as he rushed about his hotel room gathering his few belongings. “Colin are you fucking listening to me?!”

“Aye…but I don’t give a rat’s arse what you think,” Colin replied as he cradled the phone within his hands, “I’ve lost him Eamon and come hell or high water I have to do everything in my power to win him back.”

“Brother…you know that I love you dearly and as much as I know you love Jared and want to be with him…maybe it’s for the best that it’s over. Think about it…” He spoke up as his brother growled over the phone line. “If you do win him back are you willing to go public with your relationship? Are you willing to possibly lose your career over him? You’ve worked hard to become one of the most sought after actors in the world. If you do this everything could change for you. Do you really think that Jared Leto is worth that?” ***Three, two , one*** Eamon counted in his head as Colin’s angry voice exploded across the line, bringing a smile to his face as he pulled the phone away from his ear to protect his hearing.

“He’s fucking worth that and more!” Colin literally screamed across the line. “Do you think that I give three fucks about my career anymore…because what’s the use of having all the fame and the money if I can’t share it with the man that I love?”

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for?” Eamon cried out. “Go and win your man back.”

“Colin Farrell…” Jake spoke the name in stunned amazement as he lay on the bed holding a shuddering Jared. “Who would have seen that one coming? I mean…he’s Colin Farrell.”

“Yes…we get it…he’s Colin-fucking-Farrell,” Jared bit out, pushing away from Jake before sliding off of the bed altogether, “We all know the stigma that’s attached to the great Colin…but trust me most of it is just bullshit. That man knows now to pleasure a man in ways that even I never knew were possible.” The misery in his voice was evident as he fell down into a nearby chair. “He also knows how to make you fall in love with him and then break your fucking heart in ways you never thought possible either.”

“You really love him huh?” Jake asked, already knowing the answer by the way Jared avoided his eyes as he answered.

“Colin only loves Colin and his precious career.” Jared replied flatly, trying to avoid another bout of serious tears. “He doesn’t care about anyone else. He can’t love anyone else…he can’t love me.” He whispered sadly, one bastard tear floating down his cheek despite his best efforts.

“That’s not what I asked you Jared.” Jake responded, unnerved at the amount of love and pain that shorn through Jared’s eyes as he finally looked up at him. “You really do love him…” He supplied his own answer, cursing to himself for allowing Jared to slip through his fingers so many years beforehand, to lose him to a man who would never love him as much as he did. “Time for me to go.” He announced quite suddenly as he pushed himself off of the bed as well going in search of his belongings.

“What? No!” Jared cried out as he rushed over towards the man fumbling with his small duffle bag. “Jake please…you don’t have to leave. It’s over between Colin and I. He doesn’t love me and I sure as hell don’t love him.”

“Now we know you are lying on both counts.” Jake smiled sadly at his former lover. “Jared…there is no denying that you love Colin. You could never lie to me …no matter how much you might try. Colin loves you too…no denying that one as well.”

“Bullshit…he hung up on me. He just let me walk out of his life and didn’t try to stop me. He doesn’t love me Jake…so stop this…please.” Jared cried out, wrapping his arms around Jake, pulling their bodies close before leaning in and kissing him.

“He loves you. I could hear it in his voice on the phone.” Was his saddened reply as he stepped away from the man he knew he would always love, snatching up his bag from the floor. “He loves you and he’s coming for you Jared…just like I did. I just hope that he doesn’t wait two years before he comes to his senses. Bye Jared…” Tears misted his eyes, but he held them back as he practically ran for the door, only to release them within the safe confines of his truck.

Jared was a miserable mess as he mopped around his home confused and upset about everything that had happened between him and Jake, but most importantly him and Colin. He felt as if the walls were closing in on him, felt as if he was going to suffocate if he didn’t get out of the house as he grabbed his keys and headed for the front door. “Hey Shan…I’m coming over” He spoke into his blackberry before placing it back in his pocket. The sun was bright and the air warm as he fiddled with the keys to his car, another car catching his attention as it pulled up in front of his house. He heart began to beat crazily within his chest at the sight of the man he never thought he would lay eyes upon again. “Colin…” He whispered his name as that same man stepped out of the cab, eyes locked upon his own as he paid the driver and made his way towards him. “He said you would come…but I didn’t believe him.” He spoke more to himself then the man practically racing towards him.

“I’m sorry…” Colin rushed out on winded breath as he stood before the love of his life. “I’m sorry for letting you just walk away from me without putting up any sort of a fight. But I’m back now baby and no matter what and no matter who I have to fight to win you back…I fucking will. I love you Jared. I love you so fucking much and…”

Jared couldn’t help but smile as he witnessed the love that Colin spoke of shine down on him through dark chocolate eyes. “Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already.” He beamed back, as Colin leaned down and did just that.

The End…


End file.
